maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Symbiotic Power Armors/Vision0
Originally found at User_blog:Vision0/Agent_Symbiotic_Power_Armors After playdom is done with empowered armors, i have an idea of what will be next, are you ready? Symbiotic Power Armors! Explanation: After hank,reed and tony learned about the venom symbiote for a long enough time, they are sending the agent on a covert task mission, of giving them things they need for the armor. at the end they will give you a generalists symbiotic armor! this one: Generalists Symbiotic Armor Cost: Covert task Passives: Venom Symbiote - Restores health every turn. Under Control - Under control of the venom symbiote. Symbiote Shield (2 rounds from the start of the combat) Recharge Extension: Venom blitz Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 228 - 420 Hit\Critical : 90%\65% # of hits: 3 Type : Melee Slashing Animation: The agent grows an a venom thing like in agent venom's bullet blitz, and attacks the target with it like in along came a venom. Effects: Deadly Crits Infested(3 rounds) Pressure Points And after further researches they are making more armors, in different costs that are made for a specific class: Infiltrator: Infiltrators (toxin) Symbiotic Armor Cost: Limited edition item(or that you complete a few tasks in pvp to be able to research it, if you wanna just buy, then use gold) Passives: Toxin Symbiote - Restores health every turn.causes poisoned and infested to attackers. Under Control - Under control of the toxin symbiote. Poisonous Fangs - Extends recharge to use a unique ability of the symbiote. extends combat reflexes to use another ability(something only in the symbiote suits). Recharge Extension: ' Poison Bite Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 300 - 390 Hit\Critical : 90%\60%% # of hits: 1 Type : Melee Slashing Animation: The agent grows and becomes more toxin-ish(like in here) and bites the target. Effects: High Crits Infested(3 rounds) Envenomed Off-Balance Dizzy '''Combat Reflexes Extension(and explanation) : ' It will cause one random move of the agent to glow in purple at the first time it is activated in every combat(like the infiltrator class) and it will become a multi function like recharge extension, some kind of a "each class only" thing. Extension: Track Scent Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 0 Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Debuff Animation: The agent grows two toxin-ish arms(like the things on the back of toxin in the picture i showed) that are going around the target and then they return to the armor. Effects: Tracking Scents - Attackers will gain a unique scent that will allow the agent to ignore their defenses and will increase chance to hit them.(expires next round) Quick action Revenge! - If the tactician that triggered combat reflexes is still alive, it gains unique scent and flanked without attacking. intimidated on target '''Tactician: Tacticians (scorn) Symbiotic Armor Cost: PVP Prize Passives: Scorn Symbiote - Restores health every turn. gains upgraded(adds damage to this agent's attacks) when attacked by tech attacks. Under Control - Under control of the scorn symbiote. Techno Hybrid - Extends recharge to use a unique ability of the symbiote. extends tactical maneuvers to use another ability. Recharge Extension: Mechanical Arm Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 200 - 500 Hit\Critical : 50%\80%% # of hits: 1 Type : Ranged Tech Animation: The agent turns one of his arms to a mechanical arm(like this one) and then turns it into a cannon and shoots the target with it. Effects: Deadly Crits Infested(3 rounds) Short Circuit Splash Damage Obsolete Technology Tactical Maneuvers Extension: It will cause one random move of the agent to glow in green at the first time it is activated in every combat(like the tactician class) and it will become a multi function like recharge extension, some kind of a "each class only" thing. Tech Upgrade Target: Self Cooldwon: 1 Round Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Buff Tech Animation: The agent does the same thing like in the recharge extension with the arm and then changes it back to the normal arm. Effects: Tech Upgrade - Tech attacks will cause extra damage and will become subtle. Quick Upgrade - The next tech attack that is not a quick action will become a quick action for this turn.(2 turns, but removed when you use that attack). Restorative Nanobots Quick action Blaster: Blasters (agony) Symbiotic Armor Cost: Store CP Purchase(one of a kind and in a limited number of days to purchase) Passives: Agony Symbiote - Restores health every turn. absorbs bio attacks and turns them to stacks of metabolic acid, can stack up to 20. Under Control - Under control of the agony symbiote. Metabolic Acid Generation - Extends recharge to use a unique ability of the symbiote. extends focused attacks to use another ability. Recharge Extension: Acid Spit Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 200 - 500 Hit\Critical : 50%\80%% # of hits: 1 Type : Ranged Animation: The agent spits acid on the target. Effects: Deadly Crits Infested(3 rounds) Melt Armor Burning Exposed Focused attacks Extension: It will cause one random move of the agent to glow in red at the first time it is activated in every combat(like the blaster class) and it will become a multi function like recharge extension, some kind of a "each class only" thing. Focused Acid Generation Target: Self Cooldwon: 1 Round Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Buff Animation: The agent absorbs some gas into himself. Effects: Chemicals Absorption - The next acid spit does extra damage. Focused Targeting - If the bruiser that triggered focused attacks is still alive, he is targeted. Quick action More coming. comment me please!